It Started With Detention
by Kitty-4-eva
Summary: Sakura gets detention but comes out with a Outing what will unfold between these two people. SAXSL
1. Detention

Disclaimer: I do no own Card Captor Sakura I only own the people I put in this story

* * *

**Chapter 1: Detention **

I ran in to the classroom I was late again. I could hear the teacher saying, "Sakura Avalon you are late yet again you know what this means DETENTION. But you wont be the only one there because Li and Eriol will be there too."

"Oh yay not" I said under my breath.

"Don't worry Sakura it won't be that bad I mean its only 30minuites" my best friend Madison said

"Yeah its not the 30 minutes of detention I don't like its being in the same room with only boys and one being Li" I replied .

"Oh I see your right that is bad. But it's a good thing I always have my walkman and since you are my…" Madison was saying be for she got interrupted by Miss Macenzie and she said.

"Madison do you want to join Sakura in detention because you can if you want. Now can we get on with our class because some people want to learn like Terri and Adeline (they are geeks)

* * *

**At Recess **

"Hi Sakura I will see you in detention this is your first time isn't it? Its horrible you have to write 1000 lines of what you did bad" Li said.

"Oh sure and why would I believe you. You have hated me since preschool" I replied.

"Because I have been in detention before and you haven't. Your to much of a goodie goodie" Li answered.

" Well…. I guess I am a bit of a goodie aren't I but if I had some one to help me to not be as good I will be happy to listen" was my reply.

" Ok meet me out side of the school tomorrow and I will help you" Li said.

'Ok but can I ask why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I mean you usually really mean to me." I asked.

"If you let me finish. Don't let anyone see you walking with me and that is why you are going to walk five meters behind me got it." He said.

" Ok I will wait there tomorrow see ya later Li" I said

" Ok cya don't forgot" he said as he walked away

During all that Madison was sitting there eating her recess while she was listing

"he likes you Sakura"she said after a minute

"oh no i cant go tomorrow with him"i said

"Why"Madison asked

"Because i am going to the mall with you we have had this planed for along time and we can't cancel now"i answered

"Don't worry we can go next week but as long as you don't get any more detentions can you handle that?Madison asked

* * *

at Li's hang out 

"so is she going to be there to meet you?"asked Eriol

"Yes...Yes she is" he replied

"and are you going to ask her the question/"wounded Eriol out loud

"maybe I'm not sure"Li answered back

"Hay what are you to talking about?"asked Charlie

"Nothing"Li and Eriol said at the same time

"Oh but it it doesn't seem like nothing"Charlie replied

"Ok it's something but not for you to know"Li said

"Oh fine if you won't tell me i will watch the both of you till i find out what it is. So be careful because I will be keeping a close eye on you two"Charlie said

While the two boys walked away the bell rang for class

* * *

in class

"Sakura this is for you I don't know who its from I just got asked to give it to you" Madison wisped

"thank you" I wisped back

the note said

_Sakura of meeting you just outside of the school meet me at Magpie Music in town and pto_

_(please turn over) we can go shopping and you can buy what ever you want. from Li_

So i wrote back saying...

._Ok Li what time? Really anything? How much money do you have? As long as i'm home by 6:00pm other wise i will be grounded for a week! yes my family is really stricted see ya Sakura._

I past the note to Madison and whispered pass this to the person that gave it to you and tell them to pass it to the person that gave them a note before and so on"

And she did and when it got to Li he held up four fingers meaning four o'clock. I nodded the rest of the day was normal well for me.

* * *

In detention

"I see we have a new bad girl. Go sit next to Li and don't talk because if you do you will have to write lines." said Mr Marmont

He was also the year 5 teacher i had him last year he is strict.

When he saw Li writing something he asked

"Li what are you doing?"

"I'm writing lines" was what he said even though he wasn't.

"Really well if you are are doing that you can go early" said Mr Marmont

"Thank you sir i will just finish this senates"he said

He left a peace of paper on his desk with my name on it an big bold letters. I grabbed it quickly when Mr Marmont wasn't looking it said ..Sakura when we meet where something nice but casual like a skirt because i don't want to be seen with you if you are where something baggy. Love Li

"Wow he wrote love! Is Madison right about him liking me? No she can't be" i thought in my mind

* * *

At my house

"Why are you so late i told you to be home by four o'clock and you come home at five past!" my dad yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late i had detention"i said quickly

"What detention!my daughter had detention!"he yelled before he stared slapping me he gave me a black eye by punching me it really hurt. I ran up to my room trying not to cry. I got out my diary and started to write i wrote...

_Dear Diary _

_I wish my mum was still alive because dad is hurting me again and this time i got a black eye and my brother is never home he is always at parties so i never get to see him but I have good news I'm going on a date tomorrow well its not technically a date but I am going shopping with Li, He said i could buy anything I want to how cool_

_From Sakura Avalon_

The I went to bed even though it was only four twenty and I hadn't had my dinner yet.

I was almost asleep when I heard my cell phone ring. It was Madison.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Sakura. How was detention." She asked.

"Fine, I guess. But when I got home my dad was really pissed off." I replied.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a black eye, not much."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." She said.

"Oh before you go, can I borrow a nice casual skirt and top for tomorrow." I begged.

"Ok, I'll bring it tomorrow but I have to go now. See ya later." She said before hanging up.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please be nice, i know that my spelling is crap but i need someone to edit though my story if anyone is willing to help me that would be great.**

**please review**


	2. skipping class

3

Sakura: so-kawaii-sakura doesn't own card captor Sakura

Li: but she does own the people she puts in it

Madison: is that all we have to say?

Eriol: yes I think so

- - -

**Chapter 2: The Outing**

The next morning I woke up and the first thing I saw was Madison. I was going to scream but she stopped me by saying "don't scream you'll wake your dad and you don't that. Now can I see your eye."

"All we have to do is put some make up on it and it will be fine" I said half asleep

"SAKURA ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" came the voice of my dad voice from downstairs.

"Yes dad I'm awake I'll be right down" I said back

"What do you have to do Sakura?" Madison asked

"Make breakfast, wash up you know things that mum's do. I have to do them because I'm the only girl in the house" I said

"Were is your mum?" Madison asked

"She died in a car crash with my dad but he didn't die. At times I wish it was the other way around" I said sadly I was about to cry

"SAKURA" dad yelled

"Coming" I answered

"See ya at school later. The cloths are in your school bag" Madison said

"Ok bye" I said as I ran out the door and went downstairs to cook breakfast for dad.

While I was cooking I told dad…

"Dad I wont be home till 6:00pm and I will still be able to cook your dinner and it will be on time"

And he let me go yay.

------ At school in the morning before class 

When I got school Madison was waiting for me

"I now see why you are late to a lot of the time. You didn't fix your eye. Boyfriend heading this way" Madison said

"What he is not my boyfriend just because we are going somewhere together doesn't mean we are…. Oh hi Li. What's up? We weren't talking about you." I said

"Um can I talk to you Sakura?" he asked

"I'll be going now "Madison said

"No don't" I begged but she still left

"What happened to your eye? Are you ok?" Li asked

"It's nothing I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" I answered

"ok as long as your ok" Li said

"What were you going to asked?" I asked

He was about to tell me but then Li remembered that Charlie was keeping a closes eye on him so he said "well I wanted to ask you something" Li said

BRINGGG

"Well there is the bell tell me later. Oh I got your note." I said as I walked away to go to class

------

In class 

When Li's name got called out when Miss Macezie was making the roll she asked

"So Li is absent today?"

"No I saw him talking to Sakura "said Charlie

"Hay Sakura isn't here either were are they? Madison you would know because your Sakura's best friend .so were are they?" asked Miss Macezie

"I don't know sorry miss" Madison answered

"OH ok don't worry they are going to get in trouble and they are also going to get notes home to there parent." Said Miss Macezie

-----

At me 

I was sitting in the library were no one could see me then I felt my phone. Someone was calling me but who would be calling me I mean only a few people know my number. I answered my phone.

"Hello who is this?"

"Sakura shouldn't you be in class?' the man said

"I am in class the teacher is out of the room at the moment. Please tell me who this is" I said

"Its your dad. I got a call from one of your jobs called asking if you can work this afternoon and I said you and you are also working tomorrow" dad said

"but I can't work tomorrow I have to go to school and I have go some were this afternoon. Wait were were am I working?" I asked

"At Magpie Music why?" he asked

" oh ok cya the teacher will be back soon so I better go" I said

"Ok I will drop your cloths off at the office cya" he said.

Why was he so nice to me he usually yells.

"Hay what are you doing here you should be in class now go" the librarian said as she shooed me out of the library

Outside the library 

"Oh hi Li" I said when I saw him

"Hi I thought you were in class" Li said

"Nah I didn't go…. Quick hide me. It's my dad," I said

"Oh ok come this way" he said

"Thank you" I said as we were running

"Is there another reason you are hiding from him besides your meant to be in class?" Li asked

"Umm. No" I said hopping he would believe me

"Sure I'll believe you," he said to me with a giggle

"You know we are going to get in trouble if we go back to class. Has my dad gone? Because I can get what he dropped off. Thank you again for hiding me" I said before I kissed him on the cheek

"What was that for?" Li asked

"for hiding me" I said back

"Hay um since we will get in lots of trouble if we go back to class do you want to go somewhere in town?" Li asked


End file.
